<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Sunday Afternoon by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655142">Another Sunday Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [511]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bored Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/18/20: “quizzical, secretary, bump”</p>
<p>"Secretary" really is a name for a writing desk, and that's a good thing for me because I really didn't want to write a drabble set in an office.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [511]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Sunday Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/18/20: “quizzical, secretary, bump”</p>
<p>"Secretary" really is a name for a writing desk, and that's a good thing for me because I really didn't want to write a drabble set in an office.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first clue, nine letters, “vintage writing desk,” immediately cancelled Stiles’s interest in crossword puzzles.</p>
<p>Derek would know the answer (“secretary”) but Derek was napping.</p>
<p>Stiles was bored. This is why they should have kids. Kids hated naps and always wanted to play.</p>
<p>Seconds later Stiles was shoving a cushion under his t-shirt, adjusting and smoothing until it resembled an actual baby bump.</p>
<p>“Rockin’ the preggo look,” he declared, before screeching, flailing, then frisbee-ing the cushion back to the sofa.</p>
<p>Derek regarded his husband with a sleepy, quizzical expression not really suggesting any possible interest in solving a crossword puzzle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>